The present invention relates to content-based flow switching in Internet Protocol (IP) networks.
IP networks route packets based on network address information that is embedded in the headers of packets. In the most general sense, the architecture of a typical data switch consists of four primary components: (1) a number of physical network ports (both ingress ports and egress ports), (2) a data plane, (3) a control plane, and (4) a management plane. The data plane, sometimes referred to as the xe2x80x9cfastpath,xe2x80x9d is responsible for moving packets from ingress ports of the data switch to egress ports of the data switch based on addressing information contained in the packet headers and information from the data switch""s forwarding table. The forwarding table contains a mapping between all the network addresses the data switch has previously seen and the physical port on which packets destined for that address should be sent. Packets that have not previously been mapped to a physical port are directed to the control plane. The control plane determines the physical port to which the packet should be forwarded. The control plane is also responsible for updating the forwarding table so that future packets to the same destination may be forwarded directly by the data plane. The data plane functionality is commonly performed in hardware. The management plane performs administrative functions such as providing a user interface (UI) and managing Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP) engines.
Packets conforming to the TCP/IP Internet layering model have 5 layers of headers containing network address information, arranged in increasing order of abstraction. A data switch is categorized as a layer N switch if it makes switching decisions based on address information in the Nth layer of a packet header. For example, both Local Area Network (LAN, layer 2) switching and IP (layer 3) switching switch packets based solely on address information contained in transmitted packet headers. In the case of LAN switching, the destination MAC address is used for switching, and in the case of IP switching, the destination IP address is used for switching.
Applications that communicate over the Internet typically communicate with each other over a transport layer (layer 4) Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) or User Datagram Protocol (UDP) connection. Such applications need not be aware of the switching that occurs at lower levels (levels 1-3) to support the layer 4 connection. For example, an HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP) client (also known as a web browser) exchanges HTTP (layer 5) control messages and data (payload) with a target web server over a TCP (layer 4) connection.
xe2x80x9cContentxe2x80x9d can be loosely defined as any information that a client application is interested in receiving. In an IP network, this information is typically delivered by an application-layer server application using TCP or UDP as its transport layer. The content itself may be, for example, a simple ASCII text file, a binary file, an HTML page, a Java applet, or real-time audio or video.
A xe2x80x9cflowxe2x80x9d is a series of frames exchanged between two connection endpoints defined by a layer 3 network address and a layer 4 port number pair for each end of the connection. Typically, a flow is initiated by a request at one of the two connection endpoints for content which is accessible through the other connection endpoint. The flow that is created in response to the request consists of (1) packets containing the requested content, and (2) control messages exchanged between the two endpoints.
Flow classification techniques are used to associate priority codes with flows based on their Quality of Service (QoS) requirements. Such techniques prioritize network requests by treating flows with different QoS classes differently when the flows compete for limited network resources. Flows in the same QoS class are assigned the same priority code. A flow classification technique may, for example, classify flows based on IP addresses and other inner protocol header fields. For example, a QoS class with a particular priority may consist of all flows that are destined for destination IP address 142.192.7.7 and TCP port number 80 and TOS of 1 (Type of Service field in the IP header). This technique can be used to improve QoS by giving higher priority flows better treatment.
Internet Service Providers (ISPs) and other Internet Content Providers commonly maintain web sites for their customers. This service is called web hosting. Each web site is associated with a web host. A web host may be a physical web server. A web host may also be a logical entity, referred to as a virtual web host (VWH). A virtual web host associated with a large web site may span multiple physical web servers. Conversely, several virtual web hosts associated with small web sites may share a single physical web server. In either case, each virtual web host provides the functionality of a single physical web server in a way that is transparent to the client. The web sites hosted on a virtual web host share server resources, such as CPU cycles and memory, but are provided with all of the services of a dedicated web server. A virtual web host has one or more public virtual IP address that clients use to access content on the virtual web host. A web host is uniquely identified by its public IP address. When a content request is made to the virtual web host""s virtual IP address, the virtual IP address is mapped to a private IP address, which points either to a physical server or to a software application identified by both a private IP address and a layer 4 port number that is allocated to the application.
In one aspect, the invention features content-aware flow switching in an IP network. Specifically, when a client in an IP network makes a content request, the request is intercepted by a content-aware flow switch, which seamlessly forwards the content request to a server that is well-suited to serve the content request. The server is chosen by the flow switch based on the type of content requested, the QoS requirements implied by the content request, the degree of load on available servers, network congestion information, and the proximity of the client to available servers. The entire process of server selection is transparent to the client.
In another aspect, the invention features implicit deduction of the QoS requirements of a flow based on the content of the flow request. After a flow is detected, a QoS category is associated with the flow, and buffer and bandwidth resources consistent with the QoS category of the flow are allocated. Implicit deduction of the QoS requirements of incoming flow requests allows network applications to significantly improve their Quality of Service (QoS) behavior by (1) preventing over-allocation of system resources, and (2) enforcing fair competition among flows for limited system resources based on their QoS classes by using a strict priority and weighted fair queuing algorithm.
In another aspect, the invention features flow pipes, which are logical pipes through which all flows between virtual web hosts and clients travel. A single content-aware flow switch can support multiple flow pipes. A configurable percentage of the bandwidth of a content-aware flow switch is reserved for each flow pipe.
In another aspect, the invention features a method for selecting a best-fit server, from among a plurality of servers, to service a client request for content in an IP network. A location of the client is identified. A location of each of the plurality of servers is identified. Servers that are in the same location as the client are identified. A server from among the plurality of servers is selected as the best-fit server, using a method which assigns a proximity preference to the identified servers. The location of the client may be a continent in which the client resides. The location of each of the plurality of servers may be a continent in which the server resides. Servers that are in the same location as the client may be identified by identifying administrative authorities associated with the client based on its IP address, identifying, for each of the plurality of servers, administrative authorities associated with the server, and identifying servers associated with an administrative authority that is associated with the client. The administrative authorities may be Internet Service Providers.
One advantage of the invention is that content-aware flow switches can be interconnected and overlaid on top of an IP network to provide content-aware flow switching regardless of the underlying technology used by the IP network. In this way, the invention provides content-aware flow switching without requiring modifications to the core of existing IP networks.
Another advantage of the invention is that by using content-aware flow switching, a server farm may gracefully absorb a content request spike beyond the capacity of the farm by directing content requests to other servers. This allows mirroring of critical content in distributed data centers, with overflow content delivery capacity and backup in the case of a partial communications failure. Content-aware flow switches also allow individual web servers to be transparently removed for service.
Another advantage of the invention is that it performs admission control on a per flow basis, based on the level of local network congestion, the system resources available on the content-aware flow switch, and the resources available on the web servers front-ended by the flow switch. This allows resources to be allocated in accordance with individual flow QoS requirements.
One advantage of flow pipes is that the virtual web host associated with a flow pipe is guaranteed a certain percentage of the total bandwidth available to the flow switch, regardless of the other activity in the flow switch. Another advantage of flow pipes is that the quality of service provided to the flows in a flow pipe is tailored to the QoS requirements implied by the content of the individual flows.
Another advantage of the invention is that, when performing server selection, a server in the same continent as the client is preferred over servers in another continent. Trans-continental network links introduce delay and are frequently congested. The server selection process tends to avoid such trans-continental links and the bottlenecks they introduce.
Another advantage of the invention is that, when performing server selection, a server that shares a xe2x80x9cclosestxe2x80x9d backbone ISP with the client is preferred. Backbone ISPs connect with one another at Network Access Points (NAP). NAPs frequently experience congestion. By selecting a path between a client and a server that does not include a NAP, bottlenecks are avoided.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description and from the claims.